Operation: Sunshine
by xXxCookie-MonsterxXx
Summary: Itachi Uchiha has a plan, a rather simple plan - to get his little sunshine into bed with him. He's a genius, this should be easy... right? Rated for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A big thanks to the lovely operagirl76 for editing this for me!**

* * *

Itachi Uchiha wasn't extremely close with his younger brother. It wasn't as if the two hated each other – they got along well – they just weren't as close as other brothers. They respected each other's privacy well, never asking too many questions. While Itachi respected Sasuke's private life, there was one thing he was dying to know about it – rather, there was one person in it he strove to know about: Naruto Uzumaki, his little brother's best friend. Sasuke spoke of him all the time, and, apparently, he was always over at their house, but Itachi never met him, as he was conveniently out with friends or at class while the elusive boy came to visit. Itachi didn't understand: he had met all of Sasuke's friends, why couldn't he meet this one? He simply thought it unfair. He wanted to meet the boy, and Uchihas always got what they wanted.

He slid into Sasuke's room one morning, watching with a bored expression on his face as Sasuke slid on some jeans. He had to keep that same look on his face – the look that said he couldn't care less about being there. Otherwise Sasuke would get suspicious. Of course... that was the look Itachi always wore, so maybe he didn't have to worry about that.

"What are you doing today?" he asked monotonously.

Sasuke eyed his brother suspiciously as he tugged on a plain black t-shirt. "Naruto might come over... Why?" he said.

He shrugged one shoulder and turned to leave. "I was just wondering."

"...Why?" the younger repeated, halting his brother in his tracks. "What are you doing today?"

"Kisame and I are going down to Sasori's."

That was bull, though. Itachi had only told his brother that because Sasori was studying at the university in Chikuma City, which was three hours inland from Tokyo. It was a long trip, and when they visited they stayed until midnight or later. Itachi was aware that his brother knew this, which was why that was the lie he went with.

"Hn," Sasuke said with a nod. "...I hate Sasori."

Itachi snorted slightly. "I know."

And with that he left.

Phase One (getting Sasuke to think he was leaving for the day) was thus completed. Now Itachi just had to activate Phase Two, which was, thankfully, much simpler than Phase One. Phase Two was simply finding somewhere to hang out for a few hours until he was sure Naruto was over. So he went to Kisame's apartment and simply let himself in. His best friend wasn't there, so he figured he was still passed out in some one night stand's bed.

With a snort at the thought, Itachi wandered into the kitchen. Sasuke had hovered around him suspiciously all morning, interrogating him as to why he hadn't left yet. Because of that, he didn't get any breakfast (much to his displeasure). He didn't have any problems taking food from his best friend's fridge, either. He figured he was entitled to it after years of Kisame eating tons of food at his house.

Itachi settled onto the couch after finishing his breakfast (which, thanks to Kisame's terrible eating habits, consisted of bacon strips, two glazed doughnuts, and a can of some kind of orange pop). He was unused to eating such unhealthy food, despite being a nineteen-year-old boy, and he was feeling off because of the meal. Now, Itachi Uchiha didn't take naps – no, those were for toddlers and the elderly. No, he'd simply...- rest his eyes for a while...

"Hey, Uchiha! Get the hell up!"

For a moment, Itachi laid there, uncomprehending. Then he slowly blinked his eyes open, glaring up at the source of the disruption of his eye-resting. Kisame Hoshigaki grinned down at his best friend, blatantly disregarding the death glare he was receiving. After knowing the man for more than sixteen years, he'd grown immune to the look. Itachi stood up fluently, brushing a strand of hair out of his eyes and eyeing the other man with disinterest.

"What're ya doin' on my couch?" Kisame asked, flopping onto the battered sofa and chugging back a swig of beer. "Did the almighty Uchiha get kicked out? Get totally smashed and stayed the night here?" Kisame laughed, knowing that would never happen in this lifetime, or the next, or the next, or...

"It's a part of my plan," Itachi replied simply. He crossed to the bathroom and scowled bitterly at the disarray his hair was in. He snatched a comb from the shelf near the sink and began to run it through his hair until two curtains of raven black hair fell around his face once more. He removed a hair tie from his wrist and skillfully pulled his hair back. Only when he deemed his hair presentable again did he return to his friend.

"So what's this plan?" Kisame asked. While Itachi had been primping, Kisame had gone to get a snack: a glazed doughnut cut in half down the middle, like a sandwich, with a stack of bacon in between. Itachi's nose wrinkled and he wondered not only how his friend stayed so fit, but hadn't gone into cardiac arrest by now. "Anything I can help ya with?"

"No," Itachi replied. "I'm trying to get, what you so eloquently call, a 'bed catch'."

A bed-catch, one of Kisame's many invented terms, was a particularly attractive male (or female; mind you, gender wasn't a problem with Kisame) that he sought after relentlessly. During the chase of said bed-catch, Kisame blatantly refused any sex. This would have been a problem for him, since he usually didn't go a week without at least a blow job, but the catches seemed to gravitate to Kisame like flies to honey.

"Sweet," said the older man with a smirk. "'s he hot?"

"I've never seen him before," Itachi replied. "Sasuke seems to think so, from a purely heterosexual stand-point, so I'm assuming that he must be."

Kisame fixed him with a slightly incredulous look. "Uh, look, Itachi, I know you're a genius and all, but even for you this is some pretty messed up shit... Going after a bed-catch you've never seen before? Even I don't do that!"

Itachi scoffed. "Please. Don't doubt me, Kisame."

Kisame held up his hands in defense. "Just sayin', man, just sayin'."

"And _I'm_ 'just saying': do not doubt my methods, Kisame Hoshigaki."

With those parting words, Itachi stood up, crossed to the door, and departed.

Phase One and Phase Two were both completed successfully, which meant that Phase Three – getting back into the house and finding the mysterious Naruto – was next. All without his brother finding and killing him. The older Uchiha didn't think it would be that hard, really; the most difficult part would most likely be luring Sasuke away so he could speak privately to Naruto; either that or Phase Four – convincing Naruto to go on a date with him. Itachi would have laughed, if Uchihas did such nonsensical things. He _was_ Itachi Uchiha, after all; no one said no to a date with him.

He parked his car in the garage and slipped into the house, happily noting that his parents weren't home. That would make it easier when Sasuke got pissed at him. He crossed silently through the kitchen and living room, not finding his brother or his friend in either room. Through the den, then into Sasuke's room, and still no sight of his brother – or, more importantly, the blond. As he entered the game room, however, he finally got lucky.

Sitting on the couch, all by himself, was a blond teenager. With tan skin, bright yellow hair, three scratches that almost looked like whisker marks on each cheek, and big, blue eyes, Itachi was instantly captivated. He just looked so damn... fuckable. He was a classic uke. Oh, Itachi was sure that he was going to like Naruto very, very much.

Itachi crossed slowly to the couch, smirking as he went unnoticed. Finally, as he approached the arm of the couch, he purred, "Well hello there, Sunshine."

Naruto let out a shriek and jumped a foot in the air. He scrambled to the far end of the couch and hurled the remote at the oldest Uchiha. It bounced off his chest, and Itachi raised an unimpressed brow at it as it clattered to the ground.

"Who the fuck are you?" Naruto yelled indignantly, cheeks flaming a bright red.

"Itachi Uchiha," he murmured fluidly. "I am Sasuke's older brother. And you..." A shadow of a leer crossed his face as he slowly moved towards the blond, bracing his hands on the arm rest on either side of Naruto's head. He leaned down, getting so close that their lips brushed when Itachi spoke. "You, Sunshine, are simply... delectable."

"What the hell?"

Itachi sighed and straightened up. He'd hoped to have more time with the blond before Sasuke discovered him. He was sadly disappointed, of course. Sasuke crossed to the two furiously. Naruto, getting redder by the moment, tried once more to scramble away and ended up falling over the side of the couch. Sasuke pulled him up by the arm, still glaring at his brother.

"You said you were going to go to see Sasori!" Sasuke exclaimed. "I leave to go to the bathroom for two minutes and you're molesting my best friend!"

"I wasn't molesting him," Itachi replied evenly, ignoring Naruto's cry of "I beg to differ!" "I was merely speaking to your friend, Sasuke. No need to overreact. Now if you'll kindly excuse me, I still have a conversation to carry on." He turned to Naruto. "What do you say, Sunshine, about a date? Tomorrow night?"

Sasuke's eye twitched as his glare intensified. Itachi had to admit, the level of death in the glare was admirable. Naruto, who had been slowly going back to his normal color, burned bright red once more.

"He doesn't want to date you!" Sasuke yelled. "Are you fucking insane, Itachi?"

"I believe that I asked Naruto, Sasuke, not you. He is capable of answering for himself."

"He's my fucking best friend, Itachi, and I think that I know what's good for him and what isn't!"

"There's no need to yell, otouto."

"No need to yell, my ass! Itachi, you're-"

A third, timid voice entered the mix. "I – I'll go out with you."

Both Uchihas froze, turning to Naruto. He was scratching the back of his neck, and had been peering up at Itachi before the raven met his eyes; his gaze quickly fell to the floor.

"...What?" Sasuke asked, stunned. Naruto looked back up at Itachi.

"Well, a – a date sounds kinda nice," he muttered, kicking at the floor. Suddenly, he grinned. "I like ramen, by the way."

"Hn. Since it's the first date, I suppose we could do that. Give me your number, Sunshine."

Sasuke watched in shock as the two exchanged phone numbers as if he wasn't even there. Itachi smirked at the little blond as he brushed a piece of hair out of his blue eyes. Naruto flushed but held the gaze, even grinning up at the older raven tentatively. He couldn't believe that his best friend and his brother were going out! His _best friend_ and his _brother_! With a thud, Sasuke fell to the floor in a dead faint. Itachi snorted, pressed a kiss to the blond's forehead, and left the room with a graceful sweep.

Itachi, after receiving directions from Naruto, was parked outside of the blond's house at six thirty sharp (Uchiha's are never late). He stood and crossed to the door, knocking twice and taking a step back in surprise when the door burst open with a bang. Before him were two men, neither of them his Sunshine, he noted bitterly. One was brunet and tan, with a scar crossing over the bridge of his nose. The other was pale with silver hair and wore a mask that obscured part of his face. Neither looked very happy to see Itachi, and you didn't have to be a genius like Itachi to see that.

"Hello," the brunet said testily. "You must be Naruto's date. I'm Iruka, and this is my partner, Kakashi. We're Naruto's guardians." He regarded the Uchiha prodigy for a long moment. "Come in," he said finally. Kakashi yanked Itachi by his arm into the house and led him into a small but comfortable living room. Naruto was sitting on the far side of the love seat, looking absolutely mortified as Itachi was led in. His blue eyes snapped to Itachi's face with a look that pleaded for the raven's forgiveness.

"I'm so sorry!" he groaned. "I told them I was going out with some friends but I think Sasuke tipped them off 'cause he's still pissed and they go kind of psycho when they find out I have a date 'cause they're really weird and stuff and-"

"Nonsense, Naruto," said the silver-haired man briskly, cutting off the blond's rambling. "We simply thought that you two would like to stay here for a while before you go out. Iruka and I can keep you company. I'm sure we'll have plenty to chat about." The way he said "chat" came off more like "interrogate and harass" to Itachi.

Naruto groaned, turning bright red and burying his face in his hands. Iruka sat beside him, patting his back before leaning comfortably against the couch. Itachi had only a moment to mourn the loss of his opportunity to sit beside his Sunshine before Kakashi once again grabbed his arm and yanked him down, declaring, "Here, Itachi, you can sit by me."

For exactly four long minutes (Itachi counted), they all sat there in a tense silence. Iruka and Kakashi were both watching Itachi carefully, while the raven himself was sitting silently on the sofa, pressed uncomfortably close to the silver-haired man. Naruto was fidgeting, unable to sit still. He messed with his hands, tried to stand up once only to be brought back down by Iruka, and finally settled for tapping his foot rhythmically against the floor.

"So, Uchiha," Kakashi said, finally breaking the silence. "What are your intentions with Naruto?"

"Dad!" Naruto whined, going back to looking mortified. "It's just a date! We-"

"I don't believe I was speaking to you, Naruto," Kakashi interrupted, an edge to his voice; Itachi was briefly reminded of his own father. "Uchiha," he began again. "Your intentions?"

Itachi was tempted to snap back, "If you really want to know, I planned on taking him home with me and pounding him into the mattress until he couldn't see straight," but instead settled for something a little less X-rated.

"I planned on Naruto and I having dinner and watching a movie tonight," he murmured fluidly. "I was planning on having him home by ten o'clock. As for my future intentions, I desire to seek a relationship with your son. I'm... fascinated in a way by him." Which was true, though his first thoughts of bedding the blond were also still true. "He is someone I would highly enjoy the company of, and someone I would thoroughly enjoy taking care of and protecting." Also true. Though Itachi was generally not a relationship type of guy, he knew he was not going to let anyone else have the delicious little treat that was Naruto Uzumaki.

Iruka and Kakashi both fixed him hard looks for a long moment. Naruto's face had turned bright red in the middle of Itachi's speech, and his blue eyes were flicking back and forth between all three men. Finally, Kakashi stood and shook Itachi's hand firmly.

"Alright, Uchiha," he said slowly. "I think I speak for Iruka and myself when I say that you're... seemingly suitable for our Naruto." _My Naruto_, Itachi couldn't help but think a little viciously. "We'll allow a date... this time."

Naruto jumped up almost immediately, eager to get away from his crazy guardians. Itachi stood as well, though much more gracefully.

"Thank you," he murmured. "I'll have Naruto home by ten o'clock."

"I'll hold you to that," Kakashi replied evenly. He shook Itachi's hand firmly, gripping his hand so tightly his knuckles turned even whiter than his usual pale complexion. Iruka did the same, and then they were allowed to depart.

"I'm so sorry!" Naruto groaned as soon as the door shut behind them. The silhouettes of Iruka and Kakashi could still be seen in the living room window, watching them.

"Don't worry about it, Sunshine," Itachi murmured fluidly, opening the car door for the blond. He crossed to the driver's side, climbed in, and started the car again. "I'm more than willing to fight for someone as delectable as you."

Before Naruto could protest at being described as "delectable," a pair of soft lips closed over his own. The kiss wasn't long, barely a second (after all, Naruto's guardians were still watching), but it was more than enough to turn the blond's cheeks a light pink color. Itachi smirked at him before pulling down the driveway.

Oh, it was going to be a fun night: that, Itachi was sure of. The first four phases of his plan (which he had begun to call "Operation: Sunshine") were completed successfully, meaning only two were left – maintaining a stable relationship with the blond and not losing him, and then Phase Six, the final phase – getting Naruto into his bed. A smirk crossed his face at the mere thought.

He couldn't wait.


	2. Chapter 2

One thing Itachi learned early on in the date was that Naruto liked to talk. A lot. Like, a hell of a lot. About pretty much everything, too – no subject was off the table. He heard quite a bit about ramen and Sasuke and sparring and frogs, for whatever reason. The whole while, Itachi just sat there and listened, nodding at the appropriate times. Suddenly, Naruto's eyes narrowed at him from across the table.

"You know, you don't talk a lot," he said. He continued to gaze at Itachi for a moment, and then smiled. "I like you!"

The raven smirked. "I like you as well, Sunshine," he murmured back fluidly. The reaction was instantaneous; Naruto's face flushed bright pink and that little, hesitant smile spread across his lips – those plump, pink lips, and God, Itachi would love nothing more than to just lean across the table and claim his lips, then slide his tongue all the way down his body to prepare him for claiming his-

"W-why are you staring at me? Did I get something on my face?" Naruto wiped his mouth viciously.

Itachi chuckled despite himself. "No, you–" Itachi paused. "Actually, you have something right..." He leaned across the table and licked a nonexistent spot away from beside Naruto's lips, letting his tongue trail across the tan skin for a long moment. Naruto promptly flushed again. "...There. It's gone now."

Naruto mumbled something along the lines of "Could've gotten that myself...", making Itachi smirk. His blond was just too adorable for his own good.

"It was no trouble, Sunshine," Itachi murmured simply. "I'm happy to help."

Naruto mumbled something under his breath, shoving a forkful of food in his mouth and keeping his head down. Itachi chuckled lightly, amused. Too cute.

The rest of their meal passed without further molestation (well, at least, not too much). Naruto tried (rather halfheartedly) to pay for his admittedly large portion of the meal; the Uchiha merely "Hn"'d and slid more than enough money onto the table to cover the tab. After receiving his change, Itachi stood fluidly and extended a hand to the blond.

"Our movie begins shortly," Itachi informed him. "The theater is right down the street; I thought we could walk."

Naruto nodded and took Itachi's hand, flushing brilliantly. Itachi resisted a smirk and pulled the blond from the restaurant, ignoring any strange or disgusted looks they received. Naruto didn't notice them.

Itachi chose the movie, but attempted to pick something that would suit Naruto's tastes, too. It was some action flick with an actor Itachi appreciated and had violence for Naruto. The raven lost interest twenty minutes into the movie. The actors were disappointing, the plot abysmal, the special effects simply ridiculous. But Naruto was enjoying himself, and that was all Itachi really cared about. Besides... with his blond so engrossed in the film, it gave Itachi an opportunity to watch him.

Naruto really was an exquisite little thing. Tan like a Greek god, with a fitting build; eyes bluer than anything Itachi had seen before; and golden locks that made the sun jealous. He was simply gorgeous. Itachi would love nothing more than to tell him so, but he assumed the blond would probably protest to being called something as girly and feminine sounding as "gorgeous." Itachi would wait for another date or two to tell Naruto. That way he could distract him with kisses or other delicious things so he wouldn't get angry – a win-win, as far as Itachi was concerned.

It wasn't until about ten minutes of the movie were left when Naruto noticed that Itachi had been watching him. He flushed bright red, a shade Itachi thoroughly enjoyed on him, and hissed, "What?"

"Nothing, Sunshine," Itachi murmured back. "Simply enjoying the view is all."

If possible, Naruto flushed even darker. He turned back to the screen, shoving a fistful of popcorn into his mouth and muttering, "Watch the damn movie" around his mouthful of the popped kernels. Itachi simply smirked and wrapped an arm over Naruto's shoulders. He wished he had done so earlier into the movie; having Naruto pressed against him was divine.

By the time the movie was over, it seemed as though Naruto had forgotten about Itachi's own private show within the movie. He chattered on about it happily, praising the violence and the actors and pretty much everything else. Again, Itachi listened silently, letting his blond go on and on. He liked seeing Naruto so happy, he realized. He usually cared much, much less about the few people honored enough to sleep with him. But of course, Naruto was different. Itachi had known that from the start; that was, after all, why he'd picked his Sunshine in the first place.

Itachi once more took Naruto's hand as they walked back to the car. Naruto blushed and gave Itachi a shining smile, and no one, not even the great Uchiha, could resist. He smiled back slightly.

The ride back to Naruto's was rather silent. Itachi kept one hand on the wheel and the other on top of Naruto's the whole way there. Once they pulled up and Naruto undid his seat belt, Itachi leaned over and rested a hand on the blond's thigh. Naruto turned red, and Itachi slid his hand to his knee instead.

"I hope you had a good night, Naru," Itachi murmured. "I certainly did."

Naruto nodded shyly. "I did. Thanks, Itachi."

"Mm... My pleasure, Sunshine." Naruto flushed again, turning his head towards the window. Itachi gripped his chin, gently turning the blond around to face him again. "Do I get a kiss goodnight?"

Hesitantly, Naruto nodded, licking his lips. Itachi didn't kiss him at first; he took his time. The raven stroked Naruto's cheek, gazing at him almost thoughtfully for a long moment. He slid the hand back into Naruto's blond locks, caressing them softly. He pressed against the nape of Naruto's neck, finally pulling him closer so their lips met.

The kiss was soft and chaste, barely more than a few seconds long. Their lips moved together in an almost unsteady rhythm. Naruto made up for his lack of experience with his enthusiasm, and that alone pleased Itachi. He kept it short, much to his chagrin, because the chances of Naruto's crazy guardians watching were rather high.

Still, he couldn't help but smirk a little at the way Naruto looked after the lip lock. His face was tinted a light pink, his eyes wide and his lips slightly puffy and glossy. He seemed almost taken aback.

"Was that your first kiss, Naruto?" Itachi asked, unable to keep the amusement out of his voice. Timidly, Naruto nodded. "Good, I'm glad. Come: let me walk you to the door."

The walked up the short path together, Itachi grasping Naruto's hand despite the small distance. He kissed the younger's forehead, murmured a soft good night, and watched him slip into the house.

Phase Five was coming along well.

As soon as Itachi stepped through the door and toed off his shoes, Sasuke was there, incessant in his ear.

"Well? How was it? Where did you take him? Are you taking him out again?"

Itachi snorted softly, swiftly stepping past his younger brother. "Foolish otouto," he said simply. "An Uchiha is not one to do something as degenerate as 'kiss and tell.'" A small sneer slipped onto his face. "Or perhaps you were not aware of that. Suffice to say it wouldn't surprise me."

Sasuke growled irritably, moving to sidestep his brother. But Itachi was much quicker; with seemingly no effort, he grabbed Sasuke's forearm and twisted it behind his back, forcing him to his knee. He released his brother's arm and stepped over him, continuing on to his room.

"Foolish," he repeated simply. He swept into his room, the door clicking shut behind him softly.

He sighed only a few steps from the door, and then turned and locked it. No sooner had he turned around once more when a harsh pounding sounded against the door. Sasuke demanded that his aniki let him in, but the commands fell on deaf ears. Itachi crossed to his bathroom, undressed and neatly placed his clothes in the hamper.

He warmed the water up and stepped into the large glass enclosure. Stepping under the nearer of the two shower heads, Itachi smirked as a sudden vision popped into his head – him and Naruto taking showers together, preferably right after sex so Itachi could aid in "cleaning" him. The shower had more than enough room for two, after all. Or maybe if they were both too tired, they could have a bath together. Naruto could sit in Itachi's lap, his pert ass nestled against Itachi's-

With a quiet groan, the raven found himself developing quite a problem between his legs. He normally didn't do something so defiling as masturbating, but desperate times call for desperate measures. With a sigh, he leaned against the stone-tiled wall and slowly began stroking himself. Images of a certain blond began filling his head.

Naruto sucking Itachi's cock, preparing himself, riding the raven – the images were quite endless. It wasn't long before the Uchiha was panting, fisting himself quickly as the thoughts became too much. He came with a soft sigh, Naruto's name on his lips.

Itachi waited two days before he called Naruto and asked him out once more. To his delight, the blond agreed to a second date. They went out for dinner again, this time at some little ramen stand Naruto had picked. Itachi hated ramen. However, it seemed to please Naruto to no end, so he didn't really mind too much. He liked making his Sunshine happy. It surprised him, really; normally he didn't care how his dates felt so long as it ended in a good fucking.

After the dinner, they had gone for a moonlit walk in the nearby park. At first, Naruto had laughed at how clichéd it was, but he soon found himself transfixed with how Itachi looked under the soft glow of the moon and stars. His pale skin positively glowed, making him look almost like a god. He was almost painfully handsome. The date had ended nearly as well as the first. Plus, at the end, Itachi had gotten another, longer kiss before his Sunshine slipped away.

The third date was at Itachi's house. They had planned on swimming, but it had ended up raining that day so they stayed inside and watched movies all day. It had probably been Itachi's favorite date thus far. They each chose two movies. Naruto picked some mindless comedy and a strange sci fi film. Itachi, on the other hand, chose two horror movies. The soft rain had gradually increased into a thunderstorm, creating a perfect setting.

It was barely twenty minutes in and Naruto was already clinging to Itachi, his face buried the crook of the raven's neck. With a smirk, Itachi "protected" him. He wrapped his arms around the blond, pulling them close together and kissing him to chase his fears away. Needless to say, they ended up missing the rest of the movie.

Then came their fourth date. By that point, Iruka and Kakashi had (grudgingly) extended Naruto's curfew to eleven. Itachi had always brought Naruto to the door at ten o'clock sharp, never a second later. They went out to see a movie, went bowling (Naruto's request), and Naruto had allowed Itachi to pull the car over down the street at quarter till eleven so they could have a "proper" kiss good-bye. That then quickly became Itachi's favorite date.

It was their fifth date now, two months after they'd first met, and Itachi knew before it even began it would not go well. Kakashi and Iruka had insisted the pair have dinner with them. Unlike their first meeting, they had reluctantly allowed the young couple to sit side by side at the small table. Kakashi and Iruka glared at him for the first slow five minutes before Naruto spoke up.

"Um...," he said slowly. "I-Itachi and I are going back to his house after dinner. That's alright, isn't it?"

"I suppose," Iruka replied slowly, his eyes still trained on the raven. Itachi, never one to back down, kept the steady gaze. "So long as you're home by eleven."

"We will be," Naruto promised. Itachi nodded swiftly. The two older men nodded as well and returned to their meals. The silence returned, though it was slightly less tense now.

"So," Kakashi began, "you two are being safe, aren't you?"

Naruto choked on his food, forcing Itachi to roughly pat his back to alleviate the problem. Despite himself, his face felt a little flushed; Uchiha's don't blush, though, so he adamantly denied it.

"Dad!" wailed the blond. "Shut _up!_"

"I'm just checking," his guardian replied innocently. "I'd hate to have to cut off Itachi's-"

"_Dad!_"

Iruka had the nerve to chuckle, seeming to find the situation most entertaining. He leaned across the table and patted Naruto's hand.

"Oh, calm down, Naruto," he said softly. "We're just looking out for you!"

Naruto flushed brightly. "We haven't even-" he began. He stopped short, however, at the way both of his guardians raised an eyebrow. "God, never mind!"

"Is it because Itachi can't perform?"

"_Dad!_"

"We can have a talk about that, if you'd like."

"Oh my _God_." Naruto buried his face in his hands. "Make him stop it!"

Kakashi merely chuckled, reaching for his glass of cheap wine. "Oh, relax, Naruto. You can't be a virgin forever. I won't let any son of mine be celibate – you need to learn the joys of sex!"

"Sex with someone you love," Iruka corrected. "With someone who loves you."

Kakashi nodded sharply. "Mm. Yes." He eyed Itachi distastefully. "I hope you plan on making him into an honest man."

"I do," Itachi replied fluidly. Naruto flushed, but smiled up at the raven, gazing up at him fondly through his long lashes. Itachi couldn't resist giving a small smile back. The two older men glanced at each other, grinned, and excused themselves.

Maybe Iruka and Kakashi weren't so bad after all.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! The next chapter will be the lemon :) Please click the little buttons below and make me happy by reviewing and adding this story to your favorites!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The part you've all been waiting for: the yummy yaoi lemon! Enjoy!**

* * *

Itachi and Naruto finished the dinner by themselves. They spoke quietly, Itachi occasionally insisting on feeding Naruto a few bites. By the time they got to dessert, Naruto's utensils had been disregarded. Itachi fed him spoonfuls of ice cream and blueberry pie. Unwittingly, the blond was putting on quite a show with his tongue and the spoon. Itachi was forced to hold himself back from jumping the blond there at the table.

Once the meal was finished, they slid the plates into the sink and called a quick goodbye to Naruto's guardians. They drove back to Itachi's in silence. As per usual, Itachi kept one hand on the wheel and the other on Naruto's the whole way there. When they arrived, the house was empty; Sasuke and his parents were conveniently out.

All the better to be able to fuck Naruto.

The raven made sure, however, that it all started innocently enough; getting right down to it with Naruto (for the first time, at least) probably would not go over well. Itachi suggested they watch a movie, not at all surprised when the blond insisted that he pick the movie.

Naruto picked his favorite, _Die Hard_. Not Itachi's first choice, but that didn't really matter anyways. They wouldn't be watching the movie for long – if his plan worked, that is. But he was sure that it would. After he let Naruto pick the movie, he slid an arm around his Sunshine's waist and steered the confused blond away from the couch.

"Let's watch in my room," he said simply. "More comfortable there."

"O-okay," Naruto replied, flushing. He allowed Itachi to lead him upstairs by the hand.

Itachi's room was simple and understated. The walls were a soft, inviting cream color, except for the red accent wall against which the bed rested. The carpet was a similar cream color, though slightly darker. The furniture was rich wood stained black, with simple elegant lines. There were few personal touches in the room, aside from an old family photo and a picture of Itachi and Naruto sitting on the dresser. It was nice, though, and Itachi liked it.

More importantly, Naruto liked it.

They sat on the bed, stretching out comfortably. Already having put in the DVD, Itachi merely leaned over to the nightstand and flicked the lights off. He wound an arm around Naruto and the two settled down to watch.

To Naruto's surprise, Itachi was well behaved for the majority of the movie. He had his long pale arms wrapped around the blond, but kept them securely around his waist. The raven didn't try to distract (or molest) him, only occasionally brushing his lips over Naruto's temple. There were only about ten minutes left in the movie when Itachi set Phase Six into action.

Itachi didn't really have much of a plan for Phase Six. He was really just hoping that Naruto would be wooed by his extreme Uchiha sexiness. The raven knew his Sunshine was a virgin, though, so he did have to approach the situation carefully. Something normal to him could scare the blond right out of his bed.

He slid his hand from Naruto's waist down to his thigh, letting the other one rub the blond's back. Naruto glanced at him, but said nothing. After another short pause, Itachi's lips ghosted over Naruto's ear, and then slid down to the soft spot behind it. Naruto squirmed, flushing.

"T-Tachi," he muttered. "I – I'm watching the movie!"

"You've seen it before," Itachi dismissed. "It's almost over anyways."

"Itachi," Naruto warned, but it came out as more of a moan than a protest. Itachi's lips continued gliding across the smooth skin of Naruto's neck, suckling and kissing lightly. His hand trailed idly across Naruto's thigh, feather-light touches that made him shiver.

Finally, their lips met. Naruto was shy and hesitant in the kiss; this one was different, and they could both feel that. Itachi grabbed the remote and turned the TV off without Naruto noticing. Now the room was only bathed in the light of the dying summer sun, creating a romantic setting for the pair.

The Uchiha slid his hand up Naruto's shirt, rubbing his stomach lightly before pulling the offending orange article above his boyfriend's head. He tossed it aside and smirked at his Sunshine's flushed face. It fell, though, when Naruto's arms came up to cover his chest. Itachi removed them without hassle, maneuvering them to rest against the blond's sides.

"Don't," he commanded quietly. Naruto flushed darker but nodded, a little reluctantly.

"Y-you too, then," he commanded, tugging on Itachi's shirt. His smirk returning, the raven raised his hands to begin unbuttoning the silky white top. However, Naruto, irritated by the slow pace, yanked the shirt up and over the older man's head. He was examining Itachi's chiseled chest when he realized what he had done. With an embarrassed squeak, he buried his face in his hands.

Itachi chuckled and removed the blond's hands. "Now, now, Sunshine, don't be embarrassed," he chuckled. "Your enthusiasm is endearing."

"Shut up," the blond mumbled, hiding his face in his boyfriend's chest. Itachi chuckled once again, peeling Naruto off him and settling him onto the bed once more. Itachi bent back down to kiss him, rubbing his sides until Naruto had settled down again. Once he had, Itachi continued his journey down Naruto's body, his lips pressing slow kisses across his tan neck, down his collarbone, down to his chest.

Coming upon Naruto's pink dusky nipples, Itachi merely couldn't resist. He latched on, sucking lightly. Naruto let out a groan, his hands balling into fists as he clenched the bed sheets. Itachi smirked up at him and switched to the opposite nipple, tweaking the other one as he did. Naruto moaned again, his hips beginning to raise and lower themselves.

Itachi pulled away with a chuckle. "My my, Naru, we've barely even began and you're already so flushed and wanton..."

Naruto blushed again, turning his head adamantly into the pillow. "Feels good," he muttered defensively.

He raised an eyebrow. "Just good, Sunshine?" He chuckled quietly. "We'll have to fix that, now won't we?"

Without another word, he grabbed Naruto's boxers and slid them down to his knees. Naruto flushed brightly, immediately trying to grab the duvet and pull it over himself. Itachi merely chuckled and pulled the blanket away, letting his eyes roam over a squirming, flushed Naruto.

"Beautiful," he murmured simply. Before Naruto could get another word in, the raven leaned down and kissed him softly. Before long, the kiss grew in its intensity and Itachi was sliding his pants off, too. Finally, he was left in nothing but his briefs, kissing Naruto and rubbing his chest, his sides, his thighs, any inch of skin he could get his hands on.

He slid down the blond's tan body, his tongue tracing intricate patterns on the way down. Naruto squirmed more. He wasn't used to feelings like this – he was a virgin, after all. It was terrifying and exciting all at once. Then, to his great surprise, Itachi's tongue ran over the head of his cock.

"Itachi!" he shouted, his hips bucking up at once to the warm wetness of his boyfriend's mouth. Itachi chuckled.

"Did you like that, Sunshine?" he asked, languidly running a hand over Naruto's cock. Moaning, the blond nodded. Itachi smirked. "Hn. Then you'll _love_ this."

Without any more of a warning, Itachi's lips slid over the head of Naruto's cock and down his shaft, not stopping until all but an inch was resting in his mouth. Naruto moaned loudly, his hips bucking and his eyes rolling back. It was hard to not come from the first slide of Itachi's mouth over him. God, could sex really feel this good?

Itachi chuckled, sending vibrations along the blond's shaft. Embarrassed, Naruto realized he had said the last bit out loud. The vibrations, though, also made him groan and buck wildly. His hands buried in Itachi's thick raven hair, bucking and whining and groaning with abandon.

As much as he loved the taste of his Sunshine, Itachi had no intentions of the action ending so quickly. He pulled away, making Naruto whine in protest, and chuckled.

"Calm down, Little One, we're just starting the fun part," he assured.

Naruto couldn't even imagine what the fun part was; he had thought that the blow job was "fun." He watched interestedly as Itachi reached over to the bedside table and procured something from the drawer. Before he could see what it was, though, Itachi pulled his own briefs off and he found himself thoroughly distracted again.

"It's huge!" the blond blurted out. "It won't fit!"

Itachi chuckled again, showing his Sunshine what he had taken from the drawer – lube. "Don't worry, Naru. We're going to make it fit."

Though he was obviously attempting to reassure the blond, the statement only seemed to make him more distraught.

"Make it?" he shrieked, knocking the tube from Itachi's hands. "What do you mean, '_make_ it?'"

Okay, so a poor choice of words on his part, obviously. He quickly ran a hand through Naruto's hair, kissing him hurriedly to calm him down. After a moment, Naruto did, looking up at Itachi beseechingly as they pulled apart.

"I'm going to stretch you first," Itachi explained, "with my fingers. It's going to loosen you up and allow me to enter you."

"O-oh."

Itachi frowned slightly. "Naruto, are you sure you're ready for this? We can stop now if you want to." Of course, Itachi by no means wanted to stop, but if his Sunshine did, then he couldn't force him into something he didn't want.

"No, I want to!" Naruto protested quickly. "I do, Itachi, I – I'm just..."

"Scared?"

For a long moment, the two merely gazed at each other. Then, slowly, Naruto nodded. His eyes closed and he whimpered, turning his head to the side. He hated Itachi seeing him like this, so weak and vulnerable. It made him feel useless and decidedly less aroused. He shouldn't have been so naïve in thinking Itachi wanted him; he was, after all, nothing more than a clueless, blushing virgin. Why would _anyone_ want him, let alone Itachi?

"Naruto," Itachi murmured. He grabbed Naruto's chin and forced the blond to turn him. "Open your eyes, Little One."

Hesitantly, the blue orbs opened and peered up at Itachi. He gasped at the pure lust and love and adoration he found in the depths of Itachi's enchanting dark eyes. The sound was quickly swallowed, however, as Itachi once more claimed his mouth. When he was once again a happy, active participant (and was thoroughly distracted once more), Itachi snapped open the tube of lube.

Naruto didn't notice the sound; he was too caught up in Itachi's touch, his kisses, his everything. He did notice, however, when one lube-slicked finger began to rub against his virgin hole. He gasped into the kiss, arching slightly at the touch. Calmly, Itachi placed one large hand on his stomach and pushed him back down onto the bed.

"Shh," he murmured. "Just one for now."

When Naruto relaxed further, Itachi slid the finger into his tight hole. Naruto tensed for a moment, then relaxed slowly when Itachi kept the digit still. After Naruto was sufficiently pliant, Itachi began slowly thrusting the digit in and out. It held no pain, but was definitely strange and a little uncomfortable. As soon as he was used to it, Itachi slid another finger in.

That one was harder to get used to. He shifted and squirmed at the addition of the extra digit, whimpering quietly. Itachi helped him find a comfortable position, whispering to him and pressing kisses to his lips. He was surprised at his own patience; usually he was only seeking his own pleasure.

But, he mused as he watched Naruto moan when his sweet spot was struck, Naruto's pleasure was his own. Seeing his Sunshine's enjoyment of their activities sent blood straight to Itachi's cock. Knowing it was him, Itachi, making the blond feel so amazing was also a good boost to his ego.

"One more finger, Little One," Itachi warned quietly. "Think you'll be okay?"

A gasp of "More!" was his only answer. Chuckling slightly, Itachi pressed the last finger in. The reaction was instant; Naruto whimpered loudly, his hips lifting up off the bed to try and get away from the fingers. His beautiful blue eyes filled with tears and he gazed up at Itachi beseechingly.

"Itachi!" he whined. "Hurts!"

"I know it does, Naru," murmured the raven. He struck the blond's prostate once more, hoping to distract him. It worked. Soon the blond was moaning wantonly again, pressing down on Itachi's long fingers.

After a few more thrusts, Itachi decided he was as ready as he would ever be. He withdrew the fingers, smirking at the groan of protest Naruto let out, Itachi leaned up and hushed him with a kiss. He popped the cap again and coated himself in the lube. Done with it, he tossed the tube carelessly to the side.

"Okay, Naruto," he said softly. "Are you ready?" Naruto nodded, his nerves suddenly returning. He allowed Itachi to grab his thighs and move his long tan legs to Itachi's broad, pale shoulders. He lined himself up and kissed Naruto one more time. "Push back against me," he whispered before pushing into his Sunshine.

Naruto had to bite his lip to hold back a scream. He wasn't dumb, he knew Itachi would be much bigger than three fingers – but God, it hurt more than he ever thought he would. Tears slid uninhibited down his face, which he turned and buried in the pillow so Itachi wouldn't see. The raven, though displeased by the act, allowed it, because he could only imagine what the pain was like.

He pushed in the last inch and Naruto could hold it in no more; he let out a breathless little sob, his legs trying to slide off Itachi's shoulders so he could close them. Itachi held them in place and bent down to kiss his Little One again.

"Shh, Naru, shh...," he whispered, trying to soothe him.

"Itachi, itai!" Naruto wailed. "_Itai_! Hurts!"

"I know, Naruto. We can stop if you really want to, but I want you to know that it _does_ get better."

Naruto sniffled, looking up at his lover hopefully. "R-really?"

"Of course," murmured the oldest Uchiha. "I wouldn't lie to you."

Naruto knew he wouldn't, really; it just hurt so fucking much. It felt like Itachi was splitting him in half. Still, he did trust the raven. If he said it would be better, then it would. Besides, the fingers felt so good. How could this part not?

"Will you hit that spot again?"

"I promise I will," replied Itachi. He pressed more kisses to Naruto's lips and jaw, wiping his tears away. "Just tell me when you want me to move, alright?"

Naruto nodded shyly, craning his neck up to find Itachi's petal-soft lips again. They stayed still for a few minutes, merely exchanging soft kisses until Naruto was ready. Once a few minutes had passed, Itachi felt his Sunshine push his hips hesitantly against his own.

"O-okay," he said slowly. "Just – slow. Please?"

"Of course, Sunshine. Anything you want."

_Slow_, he had to keep reminding himself. _Slow_. It was hard (in more ways than one) to keep up the careful, deliberate pace. Naruto's whimpers and winces made it easier, though. Finally, after a few shallow thrusts, Naruto let out a loud yelp, pressing his hips back against Itachi's with gusto.

"'tachi!" he gasped. "Oh, God, again!"

With a quiet growl, Itachi buried his face in Naruto's hair and picked up the pace slightly. Their hips slapped together lewdly, the noise filling the room along with Itachi's quiet pants and Naruto's loud groans and cries. The raven loved how vocal his partner was; he loved hearing how he affected his Little One so.

"Tight," Itachi panted into Naruto's ear. "Goddamn – _tight!_"

"Big!" Naruto gasped back, tugging Itachi down for a brief kiss. "S-so big, 'tachi!"

The Uchiha groaned again; _God_, the things Naruto did for his ego. It was going to go to his head, soon. He latched onto Naruto's neck, sucking several love bites in plain view. _Can't perform, my ass,_ he thought bitterly. _Stupid old man. _His thoughts didn't stay on Naruto's guardians for long, of course. Before he knew it, Naruto was making these small gasping noises, his face contorted and his hand tugging swiftly on his cock. Itachi replaced the small tan hand with his own, bringing Naruto to and over the edge, like he had so many times before in his dreams.

With a loud cry of his boyfriend's name, Naruto came, his cum spurting up his stomach and chest. Itachi watched his face contort in pure ecstasy. After a few more thrusts, the image sent him, too, over the edge into his orgasm. White flashed across his vision, and the next thing he knew, he was slumped across Naruto's chest.

"Gah," grunted the blond. "Heavy!"

Itachi chuckled tiredly, rolling onto his side. Naruto immediately cuddled against his side, draping an arm over Itachi's muscular chest and nuzzling him. Letting a rare, affectionate smile cross his features, Itachi ran a hand through Naruto's golden locks.

"I love you, Little One," he murmured.

"Love you," Naruto replied with a yawn. Shortly after, he was fast asleep.

Itachi fought off his impending slumber, happy to watch Naruto. He couldn't believe he'd manage to get someone as wonderful as his Sunshine. Naruto was perfect; they were a great match in bed and out of it. Itachi wouldn't be letting him go for a long time. He finally settled down, ready for sleep, when the door burst open.

_"Itachi! I can't believe you fucked my best friend, you son of a bitch!"_

* * *

**The end! Or is it... ;)**_  
_


	4. Chapter 4

**I wasn't planning to write another chapter to this, but FallenAngelFromAbove lit a fire under my butt and helped inspire the tail end of this chapter. Also, another huge thanks to operagirl76, who edited this story for me!**

**There's a link on my profile to an AMAZING picture that inspired this story! So please please please check it out! Or, if you're too lazy to go to my profile:**

http:/ smexybunny758. deviantart. com/ favourites/ 12266585?offset=48#/d1gm14b

* * *

Itachi sighed, watching his brother pacing back and forth in front of them. Naruto was curled against his side, bright red in embarrassment. Sasuke had quite profusely insisted that they have a little discussion. That hadn't pleased Itachi; his Sunshine needed to be home my eleven, and before Sasuke had burst in, they had two hours to sleep a little and then shower. Sasuke hadn't said anything for twenty minutes, and Itachi's patience was wearing thin.

"Otouto," he begin listlessly. Sasuke rounded on him.

"Don't talk to me!" he exclaimed, slightly hysterical. "You – you _fucked_ my best friend!"

"I did not _fuck_ him, I _made love_ to him," Itachi corrected. Naruto smiled, but Sasuke shuddered.

"I don't even know you anymore!" he hissed. "Since when have you ever _made love_ to anyone, bastard?"

Itachi sighed and spoke slowly, as though explaining something to a toddler. "I've never been in love before. Now I am. Is this honestly a conversation you want to have now, Sasuke?" He gestured to Naruto, who wore only Itachi's shirt, and then to himself, clad only in his boxers. "Naruto and I need a shower, and we are tired."

"I – but he – _in_ _love_ – my best friend!" he finished, finally feeling he got his point across.

"Yes, Naruto is your best friend," Itachi said. "And he is my boyfriend."

"You're my brother!"

"That's a very astute observation, _otouto_."

Sasuke spluttered at him as Naruto giggled, sliding up closer to the eldest Uchiha. Itachi smirked and leaned down to press their lips together. Sasuke stared for a moment, his eye twitching, before he threw a pillow at them to break up the PDA.

"Stop that!"

Itachi was getting fed up with his little brother. He wanted his shower with his Sunshine, damn it, and Sasuke was only preventing that. And Naruto was pressing himself up against his side, sighing softly, pressing kisses to his neck, which was very distracting. He stood, pulled Naruto up with him, and gave Sasuke one more look from down his nose.

"If you'll excuse us," he said primly. He slid an arm around Naruto's waist and made to lead the way out. Sasuke grabbed his arm, though, preventing him.

"I don't think we were done!"

Itachi sighed, rubbing his temple. He leaned and kissed Naruto's forehead. "Go upstairs, Sunshine, I'll be right there." Naruto smiled at him and limped out of the room. Itachi watched him until he was out the door, and then turned to his brother.

"You may angst now, otouto."

Sasuke's face colored slightly. "I'm not _angsting_!" he hissed. He ran a hand through his hair, and then scowled. "Itachi, I've always known you were a bastard, but _seriously_? _Naruto_?" Itachi merely raised an eyebrow and Sasuke continued, "Naruto, he's – he's not like other guys you've fucked, Itachi. He has _feelings_; he's _sensitive_; he's _emotional_. He isn't going to take it very well when you get bored with him and go off to find a new toy! He's been my best friend for years, and I'm not going to let you do that to him!"

He stopped short, drew in a breath, and nodded. Itachi sighed quietly.

"Are you done?" he asked coldly. Sasuke scowled. "Very well. First of all, I am aware that Naruto is different; I enjoy that about him very much. Secondly, I am not going to get bored of him. Ever. If you even so much as suggest the notion again, I _will_ change your gender for you. I am... quite enamored with Naruto; I won't be letting him go. Now, is there anything else you would like to complain about? I need a shower, _otouto_."

Sasuke glowered, but the look was weak. He may have been an Uchiha, but Itachi was fucking scary.

"Very good," Itachi said. He adjusted the waistband of his boxers. "Now, as I said before, Sunshine and I are in need of a shower, and perhaps a short nap."

He turned and strode from the room without another word. He understood how Sasuke felt, to an extent. But after two months of him and Naruto dating, he had assumed Sasuke would be able to handle the situation. Obviously, he wasn't; how disgraceful for an Uchiha.

He returned to his room to find Naruto sprawled across the bed. For a moment, the raven thought he was asleep, but then the blond popped up and smiled at him. Itachi returned it, however little the gesture was, and crossed to the bed.

"Hello, Little One," he murmured, running a hand through Naruto's hair. "I wasn't counting on Sasuke's little interruption, but there is still ample time for us to... shower."

Naruto's cheeks turned pink. "I-Itachi, I'm sore..."

Itachi chuckled, standing and pulling Naruto up into his arms. He held the younger man bridal style as they crossed to the bathroom.

"Don't worry, I'll give you aspirin."

The blond groaned a little and buried his face in Itachi's chest, closing his eyes. He felt his lover set him down on the counter, and then something was being pressed into his hand. He opened his eyes again: a glass of water. Itachi pressed two pills against his lips, and Naruto parted them. He swallowed the pills quickly and set the glass down.

"I think I'm too tired to stand up," he said conversationally, wrapping his arms around Itachi's neck. "You might have to... hold onto me while we shower."

Itachi smirked. "I think I can manage that."

He crossed to the large shower and turned the water on. He let it warm up, and then prowled back to Naruto with a predatory gleam in his eyes. He placed his hands on either side of his boyfriend and pressed their lips together. Naruto moaned. He positively melted against Itachi, sliding his arms around Itachi's neck once more. He _was_ sore... but Itachi would take care of him.

The raven's cool hands tugged Naruto's shirt over his head (though really, it was Itachi's shirt), and he tossed it casually to the floor. His hands slid over the newly exposed flesh, taking in the smooth feel with relish. He hoisted Naruto up, encouraged the blond to slid his legs around Itachi's waist, and moved them over to the shower.

Naruto was nibbling on his neck the entire time, making the journey rather difficult. They finally made it, and Itachi celebrated by pressing Naruto against the cool tile wall and grinding against him. He smirked at the noises his Sunshine made, all the light mewls and moans. He was too sexy for his own good.

Naruto bucked back against Itachi, running his hands through the soft raven hair. He loved Itachi's hair: it was silky and long, and it gave him some purchase when Itachi was fucking him.

Itachi gripped Naruto's hip with one hand and reached for a bottle of body wash with the other. He spread the substance over his hand and slowly rubbed Naruto's chest. His fingers brushed across one of the blond's nipples and Naruto moaned, arching his back. Itachi knew he'd never get tired of the sight, or the sound, of Naruto in the throes of passion.

"W-we don't have a lot of time," Naruto panted. "Please, 'Tachi, please, just..."

"Just what?" Itachi asked, cocking an eyebrow smoothly. His hand slid down and grasped Naruto's cock, stroking him slowly. "Just this?"

Naruto groaned in response. He tossed his head from side to side, moaning as he thrust into Itachi's hand. The raven kept a languid pace, which of course irritated the blond to no end. He wanted it faster, harder – he wanted Itachi to fuck him again.

"Please, 'Tachi," Naruto repeated, panting more. He ran a hand down Itachi's firm chest, then gripped Itachi's cock. The raven's breath hitched, his pace faltering slightly, but his smirk stayed in place.

"Mm, is that what you want, Sunshine?" he asked lowly. "Do you want my cock again, _Naruto_?"

Naruto shivered and burned red bright at the dirty words. He still wasn't sure about the dirty talk – it made him feel so hot, but so embarrassed at the same time. He hid his face against the crook of Itachi's neck and nodded, never pausing in his stroking.

"What's that, Naru?" Itachi taunted. He removed his hand from Naruto's arousal, making the blond whine. "I can't hear you, Sunshine."

"Y-yes, please, Itachi," Naruto whimpered. "I – I want your cock..."

Itachi's smirk broadened. "Good boy," he whispered. He leaned past Naruto and grabbed a bottle of shower gel from the shelf. He lathered his fingers in it and slid two straight into Naruto's hole. The blond whimpered at the initial sting, since he was still a little sore, but soon he was thrusting down on the fingers. He moaned with his head thrown back, not caring in the slightest about the water pouring over his face. Itachi groaned; seeing Naruto all slick and covered in water like this was even better than it was in his dreams.

Itachi didn't take long to stretch Naruto, as they'd just finished up with having sex. But since he had also just lost his virginity, Itachi wanted to still be careful. Once he got into a routine of daily fuckings of Naruto... then they could work with rough play.

"You're so sexy, Naruto," Itachi growled. He rubbed a little more gel into his hand and gave a few quick tugs to his cock to coat it. "You want this, don't you?"

Naruto merely moaned in reply. He thrust down towards Itachi's cock, mewling when he felt the slick organ slid between his cheeks. He did want it, so badly. Sure, sex had hurt at first, a lot... but it was growing on him.

"Please, Itachi," he whimpered. "Please, please-!"

With a smirk, Itachi slid home. In a few quick, solid thrusts, he was back inside his Sunshine. Naruto groaned, his back arching beautifully against the slippery tiles. Itachi only waited a short moment before beginning to move, not that there were any protests from his boyfriend. No, Naruto was encouraging _more, faster, harder, Itachi-!_ and who was Itachi to deny his blond?

Neither of them was going to last long. Naruto was so sore, still tired from his first time with the raven. Itachi, on the other hand, simply was so overwhelmed by the sight of Naruto dripping wet. God, he had a sexy little uke. And he was going to make damn sure that no one ever took the blond from him.

Itachi growled at the thought. He buried his face in Naruto's neck and sped up his thrusts. He wanted Naruto limping; he wanted Naruto to go back to school and for everyone to see that he was indefinitely taken.

Naruto wailed as he clutched Itachi's shoulders tightly, rolling his hips down to meet the raven's. He tried to sneak a hand between their slick bodies to stroke himself, but Itachi beat him to it. He wrapped a hand around Naruto's length and managed a few quick pumps before Naruto was coming again.

The blond's eyes rolled back and his mouth fell open in a silent scream as he came; Itachi was sure he'd never seen anything as breathtaking as Naruto coming. The image, coupled with several more thrusts into Naruto's pliant, hot body, likewise sent Itachi over the edge.

They clung to each other in the aftermath, panting. Itachi moved first. He held Naruto up and washed his Sunshine's golden locks, and his tanned body. Naruto mumbled sleepily as he did. Itachi couldn't make everything out, but he did catch a few "Itachi"s and "feels nice" a few times. Once Itachi finished with his blond, he quickly cleaned himself up as well, then shut off the water.

He kept an arm around Naruto's waist as he guided them from the shower. Naruto was practically asleep against the raven's side. Itachi carefully patted both of them dry with a towel, and then led the way back to the living room.

"Hm...," Itachi murmured. "There is still a little time for a short nap, Naruto. Would you like that?"

"Sleepy," Naruto mumbled back. Itachi chuckled. He and Naruto crossed to the bed and laid down. The blond immediately curled against Itachi's chest and was out like a light. The raven wrapped his arms around his Sunshine and ran his fingers through Naruto's silky locks.

It didn't matter to Itachi if Sasuke approved or not. As long as he had his Sunshine, and as long as they were happy, that was all that mattered to Itachi.

Itachi was seriously reconsidering his philosophy of "as long as he had his Sunshine, no one else mattered." At the time, after Sasuke's little temper tantrum, that had sounded wonderful. But now, sending a limping, half asleep, and disheveled Naruto stumbling back into his house to his guardians, Itachi was, admittedly, a little worried... Especially when the door was opened before Naruto even made it up the front steps.

Iruka pulled in the sleepy blond while his lover, fixing Itachi with a death glare, motioned for him to come inside.

With a sigh, Itachi complied. He carefully climbed from his car and followed the path of his Sunshine. Iruka fixed him with a steady glare as he entered the little house. He caught sight of Naruto beginning to trudge up the stairs; however, Iruka stopped him and redirected him into the living room.

With a whine, Naruto complied. Itachi caught up to the blond and placed a hand on his back to guide him. The two entered the living room, where Kakashi was waiting. He was frowning a little, but when he caught sight of Naruto, a little grin spread across his face.

"Is this what you were so upset about, Iruka?" he asked with a laugh. Itachi paused; Naruto took the opportunity to lean up against the raven's warm chest.

"He's limping!" Iruka replied angrily. Kakashi chuckled. The silver-haired man stood and crossed to his partner, wrapping his arms around the smaller man.

"'Ruka, how many times have I sent you to work like that?" he asked in a murmur. Iruka's face turned bright red; Itachi felt his eye twitch, wishing for nothing more than to be able to cut off his ears; and Naruto hid his face in Itachi's chest, mumbling something about "parent sex."

Kakashi merely continued to chortle. "Oh, don't be such a prude, Iruka," he said. He winked at Itachi. "Put him to bed for us, ne? I don't think he'll stay standing for much longer."

With a swift nod, Itachi was quick to scoop up the blond and head upstairs. Iruka and Kakashi were starting to get a little too cozy; he needed to get away from that. So he carried Naruto up to his bedroom and laid him down. He peeled off Naruto's shoes, jackets, shirt, and jeans, put them in their appropriate places. With that done, he crossed back over to Naruto's bed and pulled the blankets up around the blond. His little uke smiled sleepily up at him.

"Wish you didn't have to leave," he said with a yawn. Itachi ran a hand through his bright yellow locks.

"As do I, Little One," he murmured back. "Don't worry, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Love you..."

"I love you, too, Naruto," Itachi replied softly, letting a rare smile grace his features. But Naruto was already asleep.

He returned downstairs, intent on saying goodbye to Sunshine's guardians to make a good impression, but they were a little... busy on the couch. Itachi quickly let himself out. That was something he didn't want to think about, let alone witness.

He jogged out to his car, slid inside, and started the engine. He paused; a movement outside caught his eye. He glanced out the windshield and looked back at the house. There was his Sunshine, blanket wrapped around his shoulders, watching him from the second floor window. He smiled brightly, though groggily, and waved. Itachi gave a small wave back. He started the car, but made no move to leave yet. For a minute, the couple just looked at each other. Then Itachi motioned for Naruto to return to bed. With one last little smile, the blond complied. Itachi smiled, too.

Operation: Sunshine was complete.

* * *

**The end! At least, for now. Thanks for reading and please review :)  
**


End file.
